Designers of most conventional telephone devices (cellular phones, residential phones, business phones, etc.) have attempted to create efficient access to recent dial lists and speed dial lists for users of such devices. However, due to the complexity of most user interfaces associated with programming telephone devices, users typically do not take advantage of available features.
Some conventional telephone devices provide a list of recently dialed numbers allowing a user to scroll through the list until the desired number is displayed. However, a user may have to scroll through several telephone numbers before locating the desired number to call. Additionally, due to limited amounts of memory available for conventional telephones, a desired number may not be stored within memory and therefore unavailable for display.